1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of creating a transformed image on which the feature of a face image is perceived without an operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of a face image recognition technique, there has been actualized a technique for creating a similar face picture image from a face image contained in a captured image such as a photograph.
As a method of creating this similar face picture image, there is generally used a method of creating a similar face picture image in accordance with ways using a positional relationship, sizes, ratios, and the like of face part regions extracted from contour images of parts such as eyes, eyebrows, a nose, and a mouth obtained by executing an edge extraction process or the like on a face image in a captured image.